


DETERMINACJA by ruszyć naprzód.

by Kooda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooda/pseuds/Kooda
Summary: Dwa lata minęły od chwili zniszczenia Bariery. Ludzie i potwory muszą stawić czoła nowym okazjom i zagrożeniom, oraz znaleźć w sobie DETERMINACJĘ by ruszyć naprzód.





	1. Z nowego świata cz.1

**Author's Note:**

> Na początek ogłoszenia parafialne;  
> \- Historia ma miejsce po zakończeniu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki (bez wcześniejszego ukończenia ścieżki Ludobójdzej) .  
> \- Frisk to dziewczynka. Wiem, że płeć głównego bohatera została pozostawiona do domysłów gracza, ale w czasie gry zawsze myślałam o niej jako dziewczynce. Poza tym język polski nie jest tak elastyczny pod tym względem jak angielski.  
> \- To wersja świata gdzie Frisk wybrała w zakończeniu; „places to go”  
> \- Nie mam talentu do pisania romansów, ale jeśli w trakcie przyjdzie mi ochota na eksperymenty to z góry uprzedzam, że wspieram pary kanoniczne; UndynexAlphys, TorielxAsgore.  
> \- Wspieram teorię, że nie wszyscy ludzie, którzy wpadli do Podziemi byli bezbronnymi dziećmi.  
> \- Przesunęłam troszkę daty w stosunku do gry; Frisk wpadła do Podziemi w sierpniu 2028, obecnie mamy koniec grudnia 2030.  
>  
> 
> Tekst  
> \- Rozmowa  
> \- KRZYK  
> \- _MOWA PAPYRUSA_  
>  “Myśli”  
> “ _Radio, telewizja, komunikacja za pomocą urządzeń elektronicznych_ ”  
> ****** - Zmiana sceny lub POV  
> /////// - retrospekcja

 

Płomienie wypalały jej ciało aż do kości

“ _Frisk_?”

Włócznia przeszyła jej serce

“ _Frisk?_ ”

Eksplozja rozerwała jąna kawałki

„ _Frisk obudź się!”_

Trójząb przyszpilił ją do ziemi jak motyla.

„ _Obudź się wreszcie!_ ”

Frisk poderwała się gwałtownie wybudziwszy się z koszmaru, którego treści dokładnie pamiętała. Biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów, spędziła kilka cennych sekund by przypomnieć sobie gdzie się znajduje. Leżała w swoim łóżku, swoim łóżku w swoim pokoju, w domu swojej rodziny na przedmieściach Nowego Yorku. Bez Floweya, nikt też nie próbował ukraść jej duszy, jednak chwilowo miała wrażenia jakby serce zaraz miało wyskoczyć jej z piersi. Spojrzała w bok, stojący na biurku zegar wskazywał kilka minut przed ósmą. Pokonując naglą chęć by przywołać menu i wczytać ZAPIS z poprzedniego wieczoru, zanim zjadła przedwczorajszą pizzę; prawdopodobne źródło jej koszmarów, przeniosła swoją uwagę na źródło hałasu. Dron wisiał nad nią wydając z siebie irytujące buczenie. Był to najnowszy projekt jej szurniętego brata. Dron asystujący sterowany za pomocą fal mózgowych, wyposażony w kamerę, mikrofon i parę szczypiec. Na papierze cudowny wynalazek, mający dawać sparaliżowanym ludziom odrobinę niezależności. W praktyce, przynajmniej na razie, denerwujący, latający kawałek metalu połączony z przekaźnikiem w pokoju jej brata. Przy jego pomocy nastolatek mógł kontrolować urządzenie nawet przebywając na drugim końcu świata.

\- Julian, do cholery! A co jeśli spałabym nago? – Frisk zapytała uprzejmie, równocześnie z całej siły rzucając poduszką w latające urządzenie. Dron zręcznie wyminął nadlatujący pocisk, który uderzył głucho w ścianę i spadł na podłogę.

„ _Wysłałbym ci rachunek za terapię. Mama woła cię na śniadanie, więc wstawaj leniu śmierdzący. Jedziecie na zakupy, pamiętasz?_ ” – doleciało z głośników. Jakość dźwięku wciąż nie była idealna, ale zawsze lepsze było to niż syntezator mowy używany w poprzedniej wersji. 

\- Jak to możliwe, że jesteś tak irytujący siedząc na innym kontynencie? – zapytała retorycznie, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, która godzina może być w Japonii. Mogła wyobrazić sobie, że jej dziadek i Machiko wyszli na kolację, inaczej Julian nie używałby swoich wynalazków aż tak otwarcie. Frisk, podobnie jak jej rodzeństwo, nie mogła zdobyć się by nazywać partnerkę swojego dziadka; "babcia", trudno było dopasować ten termin do kobiety, która ledwie przekroczyła trzydziestkę. .

„ _To mój dar, ale i tak mnie kochasz, prawda siostrzyczko?_ ”

-Jak wrzód na tyłku, fruń stąd bo muszę się przebrać – prychnęła odrzucając kołdrę i ostentacyjnie uniosła rąbek piżamy.  

_„Ok, ok. Nie posuwajmy się do drastycznych metod”_

Urządzenie wykonało taktyczny odwrót i zniknęło za drzwiami.

Frisk westchnęła z rezygnacją, następnie zsunęła nogi z łóżka wsuwając je w klapki, potem podeszła do okna i energicznie rozsunęła zasłony. Kiedy tkanina zniknęła promienie zimowego słońca wykorzystały okazję by rozświetlić pokój. Widok na zewnątrz wyglądał niczym wzięty prosto z pocztówki; warstwa świeżego, bielutkiego śniegu pokrywała zwykle starannie utrzymane trawniki a na sąsiednich domach pojawiły się już pierwsze świąteczne dekoracje. Dzieci sąsiadów z naprzeciwka już zdążyły wybudować śnieżny fort i zaczęły przygotowywać amunicję na śnieżną bitwę. Na odśnieżonej drodze z rzadka pojawiał się pojedynczy samochód lub pług śnieżny.

W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że jej rodzice lata temu podjęli decyzję iż nie chcą zamknąć się w jakiejś willi jak w więzieniu.

Wciąż ziewając opuściła pokój i skierowała się do łazienki po drugiej tronie korytarza. Starannie zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi stanęła przed lustrem, przez moment studiując swoje odbicie. „Mimo wszystko, to wciąż ja” pomyślała. Przez ostatnie dwa lata w jej wyglądzie zaszło kilka istotnych zmian, po pierwsze; urosła prawie dwadzieścia centymetrów. Również jej włosy urosły na tyle by mogła związać je w luźne kucyki i miała nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mogła zawiązać je w warkocz tak jak Mike. Jednak  fakt, że w zeszłym miesiącu kupiła pierwszy stanik, był najbardziej znaczący. Chociaż był w najmniejszym dostępnym rozmiarze oznaczał, że nie była już dzieckiem.   

Umywszy się i ubrawszy zeszła na dół do kuchni. Widzą, że jej matka rozmawia przez telefon cicho usiadła przy stole, a następnie nasypała sobie miskę płatków i zalała je mlekiem. Wkładając do ust pierwszą łyżkę słodkich, czekoladowych kulek słuchała uważnie, próbując wyłapać treść konwersacji.

\- Tak, dziękuję panie Anders. Nie oczywiście, że nie pozwolę jej lecieć do Atlanty, jeśli chcą spędzić Święta z wnukami mogą przyjechać tutaj, pomieścimy się. – zimniejszy niż lód ton głosu Hany był zarezerwowany niemal wyłącznie dla dziadków Frisk. To w połączeniu z nazwiskiem jej prawnika mogło oznaczać tylko jedno; zbliżała się kolejna rozprawa.– Okażę dobrą wolę, jeśli zagwarantuje mi pan, że Francesca wróci. – kobieta słuchała odpowiedzi prawnika. Na dźwięk swojego prawdziwego imienia Frisk uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie wspominając szok jaki przeżyli jej przyjaciele gdy odkryli, że "Frisk" nie jest imieniem wpisanym w jej akcie urodzenia. – Sam pan widzi. A co ze sprawą, jaką ostatnio omawialiśmy? Jest pan pewien, że nic nie da się zrobić?

Wojna o prawo do opieki nad Frisk i jej rodzeństwem toczyła się przed sądami niemal od chwili śmierci ich ojca. Kiedy to się stało dziewczynka nie miała nawet miesiąca.- Dobrze, dziękuję. Proszę przygotować dokumenty, podpiszę je po świętach. Również życzę panu wesołych świąt.

U podłoża konfliktu stało głębokie przekonanie dziadków Frisk, że jej matka-cudzoziemka nie jest odpowiednią osobą do wychowywania dziedziców rodziny Ricardson. Historia stara jak świat, ale zakończenie nie zostało jeszcze napisane.

Gdyby jej matka była zwykłą gospodynią domową, która musiałaby się zadłużyć by wynająć podrzędnych prawników, sprawa zakończyłaby się już dawno temu. Jednak zarówno Hana Iwakura jak i Ricardsonowie  mieli pieniądze i wpływy, dlatego walka ciągnęła się już od wielu lat. Wystarczyło stwierdzenie, że jej rodzeństwo w międzyczasie osiągnęło pełnoletność i przestało być przedmiotem sprawy. Na nieszczęście dla Frisk upragniona wolność miała nadejść dopiero za sześć lat..

Jakby tego było mało jej dziadkowie podwoili wysiłki po jej :”przygodzie” w Podziemiu sprzed dwóch lat. Fakt, że dziewczynka zgubiła się i spadła podczas rodzinnej wycieczki nie poprawiał sytuacji. Oczywiście nie podejrzewała starszej pary o złe intencje, na ich miejscu każdy martwiłby się o bezpieczeństwo najmłodszej wnuczki. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę towarzystwo w jakim opuściła górę.

Stwierdzenie, że pierwsze kontakty między dwiema rasami były trudne było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Nieco ponad pięćdziesiąt tysięcy stworzeń* wychodzących spod góry, którą do tej pory uznawano za legendarne wejście do Piekła, zaszokowało ludzkość. Za dowód wystarczyło, że tylko Frisk wiedziała ile razy musiała WCZYTYWAĆ by można było uniknąć rozlewu krwi. Przez ostatnie dwa lata często zadawała sobie pytanie czy proces przebiegałby łatwiej gdyby jej matka pozwoliła jej zostać ambasadorem potworów.

Tak naprawdę to perspektywa użycia magii jako alternatywy dla drastycznie topniejących zapasów paliw kopalnych i energii atomowej, przekonała ludzkość do próby zbudowania z potworami nowego społeczeństwa. Mimo wszystko proces integracji przebiegał nieznośnie powoli, z mniejszym lub większym tarciem. Mimo wysiłków obu stron wciąż nie udało się wykorzenić głęboko zakorzenionych stereotypów po obu stronach barykady. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że prasa i telewizja regularnie donosiły o pojawianiu się kupek pyłu lub zmaltretowanego przez magię ludzkiego ciała. W drugim przypadku Frisk zawsze czuła ukłucie strachu. Ludzkie dusze nie znikały tak szybko jak potworów, nawet jeśli nie były specjalnie przechowywane mogły pozostawać na miejscu nawet przez kilka dni. Jednak wciąż miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zdecyduje się pochłonąć ludzkich dusz i rozpocząć nowej wojny ponieważ, jak powiedział Einstein; „Nie wiem jaką bronią będzie się walczyć w czasie III wojny światowej, ale IV wojna światowa będzie wojną na kamienie i maczugi.”

Jednak były i dobre chwile. Prawie rok temu potwory zostały oficjalnie uznane za obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych, co pozwoliło im podjąć legalne zatrudnienie i otwierać własne interesy. Niestety ceną było rozwiązanie Królestwa Potworów i przekazanie większości zawartości skarbca amerykańskiemu rządowi. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Asgore i Toriel powinni być załamani takim obrotem sprawy, jednak wydawało się, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie. W jednym z rzadkich momentów kiedy nie skakali sobie do gardeł (a raczej kiedy Toriel nie skakała do gardła Asgore’a) zdecydowali o sprzedaniu pozostałego złota zanim cena metalu spadła i rozdzieleniu uzyskanych pieniędzy między potwory. Ostatnim akcentem był oddanie ich koron (oraz kilku innych artefaktów o historycznym znaczeniu) jako prezentu dla Instytutu Smithson’a. Dzięki temu ich podwładni mieli pewne zabezpieczanie finansowe na rozpoczęcie nowego życia na Powierzchni. Te pieniądze naprawdę się przydały gdyż, poza kilkoma wyjątkami, przez pierwsze miesiące potwory miały problem ze znalezieniem jakiejkolwiek pracy. Na szczęście coraz więcej pracodawców dostrzegało korzyści wynikające z zatrudniania osób posługujących się magią.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       ******

\- Do diaska, zapomniałam torebki! - Hana niemal uderzyła się dłonią w czoło. Tak, zapominalstwo było bez wątpienia jedną z jej największych wad - zaczekaj tutaj, za chwilę wrócę - odwróciła się od córki i pospiesznie wróciła do domu.

Czekając na powrót matki Frisk zabijała czas lepiąc ze świeżego śniegu niewielkiego bałwana na masce samochodu. Wtem poczuła w kieszeni wibrowanie komórki. Wyciągnąwszy urządzenie na światło dzienne zerknęła na ekran i odebrała połączenie.

\- Cześć babciu. - powiedziała. Pomimo heroicznych wysiłków Hany, nigdy nie udało jej się całkowicie uniemożliwić kontaktów Ricardsonów z jej dziećmi.

“ _Francesca, skarbie_ " - z całej rodziny jedynie dziadkowie używali jej prawdziwego imienia - " _zastanawialiśmy się z dziadkiem czy nie chciałabyś spędzić Świąt z nami, w Atlancie. Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy i poznałabyś wreszcie Laurę_ " staruszka miała na myśli żonę swojego drugiego syna, Jareda. Młoda para, gdzie pan młody skończył pięćdziesiąt trzy lata, stanęła na ślubnym kobiercu przed rokiem i ze zrozumiałych powodów matka Frisk nie wyraziła chęci udziału w ceremonii.

Ledwie pytanie starszej pani przebrzmiało Frisk odsunęła telefon i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Następnie krzywiąc się lekko ponownie przyłożyła telefon do ucha.

\- Babciu, przecież umówiliśmy się, że nie będziecie mnie nagrywać. - Powiedziała częściowo oskarżycielskim, częściowo zmęczonym tonem. Naprawdę, czasami miała nieodparte wrażenie, że żyje w jakimś dziwnym połączeniu komedii familijnej z filmem szpiegowskim.

_"Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy kochanie? Czy to twoja matka-paranoiczka coś ci naopowiadała? "_

Frisk przewróciła oczami po raz kolejny zadając sobie pytanie, dlaczego nie może mieć normalnej rodziny. Poziomem wzajemnej niechęci jej matka i dziadkowie bili na głowę nawet napiętą relację między Asgore’em i Toriel.

\- Julian zainstalował mi oprogramowanie wykrywające próby nagrywania.

Cisza jaka zapadła po drugiej stronie linii była mówiła więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Babciu? - zapytała z ukłuciem lęku.

 _"Jestem, jestem kochanie... Wiesz, że robimy to dla twojego dobra, prawda? To przez niefrasobliwość twojej matki spadłaś w tamto okropne miejsce i o mało nie zginęłaś"_ Tak, wydarzenia w Podziemiu stały się koronnym argumentem Amandy i Jeremy’ego Ricardsonów w walce o przyznanie praw do opieki _"Ja i dziadek chcemy tylko byś była bezpieczna i szczęśliwa, tak jak tego chciałby twój ojciec”_

\- Wiem babciu - odpowiedziała, czując jak jej złość powoli topnieje. - i chciałabym przyjechać do was na Święta , ale po tym co zrobiliście mama nigdy nie pozwoli mi lecieć samej do Atlanty. - Wyjaśniła mając na myśli incydent do jakiego doszło kilka tygodni po jej powrocie na powierzchnię. Tego dnia ludzie wynajęci przez jej dziadka przyjechali do szkoły Frisk w towarzystwie prawników i zażądali wydania dziecka. Na szczęście nie osiągnęli niczego poza nieprzyjemną wymianą zdań gdyż dyrektorka, doświadczona jeśli chodzi o wojny między krewnymi o prawo do opieki nad dziećmi, nie pozwoliła się zastraszyć tylko wezwała policję.

" _To było głupie z naszej strony, przepraszam_ " o pan i Ricardson można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie można było jej zarzucić, że nie umiała przyznać się do błędu.

\- Porozmawiaj z mamą, nie chcę czekać do osiemnastki by znów was zobaczyć. - powiedziała niemal błagalnie, mając nadzieję iż jej babcia zrozumie, że ta rozmowa powinna odbyć się za pośrednictwem telefonu nie prawników.

Cisza jaka zaległa po drugiej stronie linii podpowiedziała iż Amanda prawidłowo odczytała intencje swojej wnuczki.

" _Spróbuję. Kocham cię_. "

\- Ja też cię kocham babciu. -odpowiedziała słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

                                                                                                                                                                                        *****

Centrum handlowe Shops at Columbus Circle bardzo dobrze przygotowało się do zbliżającego się Bożego Narodzenia. Wszechobecne dekoracje i rzucające się w oczy plakaty obwieszczające obniżki tylko zachęcały klientów do pozostawienia tu swoich ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy. Mimo, że zdecydowaną większość tłumu stanowili ludzie tu i ówdzie dało się zauważyć kilka równie zabieganych potworów. Tuż przed pierwszymi świętami na powierzchni ci drudzy uznali, że można połączyć ich tradycje z ludzkimi i świętować wspólnie.

Trójka dzieci przycupnięta na ławeczce przyciągnęła uwagę Frisk. Dwie ludzkie dziewczynki; brunetka i blondynka oraz chłopiec-potwór, wyraźnie należący do tego samego rodzaju co Undyne, z wyraźnym skupieniem obserwowali butelkę wody trzymają przez jedną z dziewczynek. Płyn w pojemniku nagle ożył po czym leniwie wypłynął na zewnątrz sprzeciwiając się prawom fizyki. Wyrokując po koncentracji odmalowującej się na twarzy blondynki, Frisk domyśliła się mała musi być posiadaczkę magicznego rdzenia.

\- Dalej Ellie, spróbuj zrobić serce – druga dziewczynka, prawdopodobnie jej starsza siostra, wyraźnie próbowała zachęcić ją do odważniejszego korzystania z magii..

Początkowo bezkształtna masa wody przybrała kształt kuli.

\- Dobra, teraz skup się. Musisz wyobrazić sobie kształt, jaki ma przybrać woda a twoja magia zrobi resztę. - zasugerował chłopiec tonem znawcy.

Sfera zawibrowała niebezpiecznie jednak po chwili uformowała się w nieco koślawe, ale rozpoznawalne serce.

Dwa lata temu wydarzyło się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał; potwory wróciły na powierzchnię a wraz z nimi powróciła magia. To zaczęło się dziać trzy miesiące po zniszczeniu Bariery, akurat wtedy kiedy relacja na linii ludzie-potwory wreszcie zaczęły iść ku lepszemu. Z całego świata zaczęły napływać doniesienia o niespodziewanym pojawieniu się mocy magicznych u ludzi, w przeważającej większości dzieci i nastolatków.

 

//////////

 

Frisk siedziała na kanapie pomiędzy Michelle a Julianem, oglądając specjalne wydanie wiadomości.

Uważnie obserwowała wyraźnie niespokojną Alphys, nerwowo mnącą skraj laboratoryjnego kitla. Była królewska naukowczyni nie wyglądała, mówiąc delikatnie, na zbyt zadowoloną z faktu znalezienia się w świetle reflektorów. Jednak z uwagi na jej wiedzę została wybrana by “na ochotnika” wyjaśnić ludziom naturę magii.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem? Nagłe pojawienie się magii u ludzi ma związek z uwolnieniem waszej rasy? - na jej nieszczęście prezenter nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zadowolić się niepełnym wyjaśnieniem.

\- T-tak, to z-znaczy... - przełknęła ślinę, nerwowo, ukradkiem zerkając gdzieś poza kamerę, wyraźnie szukając wsparcia  - k-każdy p-potwór ma coś co n-nazywamy m-magicznym r-rdzeniem. P-pełni f--funkcję magazynu e-energii magicznej i n-nadajnika, pozwalającego j-jej wydostać się na z-zewnątrz c-ciała - urwała - M-myślę, że m-można to o-opisać j-jako narząd u-używany do rzucania z-zaklęć. J-jego p-pojemność i r-rodzaj są d-determinowane przy u-urodzeniu, o-od tego z-zależy m-moc i typ m-magii - przerwała na chwilę wyraźnie czekając aż ktoś zada pytanie, gdy żadne nie padło kontynuowała - my p-potwory jesteśmy z-zbudowani p-przede w-wszystkim z magii z n-niewielką d-domieszką materii f-fizycznej z k-kolei ludzi są z-zbudowani p-przede wszystkim z m-materii fizycznej z n-niewielką d-domieszką magii. J-jednak czasami i-ilość magii w l-ludzkim ciele j-jest na t-tyle d-duża, że r-rdzeń m-magiczny może się u-uformować. N-nazywamy t-takich ludzi m-magami, ale... - znów przerwała wyraźnie mając cichą nadzieję, że Asgore lub Toriel zastąpią ją przy dalszych wyjaśnieniach. To życzenie natychmiast się spełniło gdy wtedy-jeszcze-król podjął wątek.

\- Pani doktor chciała powiedzieć, że z powodu swojej fizycznej natury ludzie nie są w stanie produkować magii w wystarczającej ilości by magazynować ją w rdzeniu i rzucać zaklęcia. - było jasne, że oba potwory przywódcze mają znacznie więcej doświadczenia w publicznych wystąpieniach - Dlatego muszą pozyskiwać ją z zewnętrznego źródła; magii emitowanej przez potwory. Bariera, która więziła nas w podziemiach odcięła nas od świata nie tylko w sensie fizycznym, ale również stanowiła barierę dla magii. Po wojnie ludzcy magowie zaczęli stopniowo słabnąć aż utracili swoje moce w ciągu kilku miesięcy lub lat.

\- Ale teraz powróciliście więc proszę mi powiedzieć panie Dreemurr; czego świat może się spodziewać?

\- Jeszcze przez jakiś czas magowie będą pojawiać się lawinowo, jednak potem liczba nowych przypadków się ustabilizuje. Przed wojną słabe zdolności magiczne pojawiały się u jednego człowieka na stu, podobne do poziomu przeciętnego potwora u jednego na dziesięć tysięcy. Ludzi z naprawdę potężnymi rdzeniami magicznymi będzie kilkunastu, może kilkudziesięciu biorąc pod uwagę obecną populację. Większość ludzkich magów będzie władała magią wody, ponieważ wasze ciała składają się przede wszystkim z niej. Pojawią się też przypadki magii elektrycznej, roślinnej i leczniczej, szczególnie ta ostatnia jest bardzo cenna. Być może zobaczymy jeden lub dwa przypadki magii ognia, ale nie nastawiałbym się. Ten rodzaj magii wymaga bardzo potężnego rdzenia magicznego lub silnego powiązania z ogniem.

\- Czy ma pan jakieś rady dla ludzi, których magia dopiero co się przebudziła oraz rodziców magicznych dzieci?

\- Cokolwiek zrobicie nie wpadajcie w panikę. To może brzmieć głupio, ale rdzeń magiczny jest waszym systemem obronnym. Dlatego większość przebudzeni następuje w wyniku silnych emocji. Panika spowoduje iż wasze ciała będą przekonane, że są w niebezpieczeństwie wtedy moc waszej magii wzrośnie jednak trudniej będzie nad nią zapanować.

 

////////

 

Więc magia powróciła. Ludzkie rządy miały mnóstwo z wprowadzeniem odpowiednich regulacji prawnych, z drugiej strony wzrastająca ilość ludzkich magów pozwoliła pewnej liczbie potworów znaleźć pracę w charakterze nauczycieli. Wprowadzono nawet do szkół dodatkowy przedmiot; Podstawy magii, podzielony na blok teoretyczny i praktyczny, gdzie ten drugi przeznaczony był dla dzieci potworów i młodych magów.

Oczywiście ludzie nie byliby sobą gdyby nie spróbowali w jakiś sposób usystematyzować magii i żyjących obecnie magów. Zadanie okazało się nadzwyczaj trudne gdyż nie istniała metoda pozwalająca na wykrycie rdzenia magicznego u ludzi, przed jego przebudzeniem. Najlepszym co do tej pory udało im się osiągnąć była obowiązkowa rejestracja wszystkich obywateli posiadających zdolności magiczne, zarówno ludzi jak i potworów, z wyszczególnieniem typu kontrolowanej magii i prawdopodobnego potencjału. Jak na razie tytuł najsilniejszej dzierżyła polska zakonnica o niewymawialnym nazwisku i magii leczniczej tak potężnej, że hierarchowie Kościoła próbowali nazywać ją cudami.

To było niemal zabawne jak wiele religii wciąż nie mogło dojść do ładu z powrotem potworów. Nie wszyscy przywódcy duchowi znajdowali się na uprzywilejowanej pozycji, oraz mieli jaja, jak papież by oficjalnie ogłosić, że jego organizacja celowo wymazała z historii istnienie potworów i przeprosić swoich wyznawców.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             *******

Frisk wędrowała razem z mamą przez centrum handlowe powoli wykreślając kolejne punkty z listy prezentów. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że dwie kobiety; jedna dorosła i druga, która dopiero zaczęła dorastać, oznaczają godziny buszowania po sklepach i mnóstwo niepotrzebnych wydatków. Szczęśliwie mimo wszystkiego co je różnił Frisk i Hana miały ze sobą coś wspólnego ; niechęć do chodzenia po sklepach.

Kiedy wzrok dziewczynki padł na witrynę sklepu z zabawkami od razu zauważyła piramidę wściekle różowych pudełek zawierających figurki dobrze znanego jej robota.

Na tę chwilę Mattaton i, co najciekawsze, Papyrus mogli pochwalić się największymi sukcesami na powierzchni. Antropomorficzny robot z zaawansowanym AI szybko przyciągnął uwagę czcicieli techniki, jakimi bez wątpienia byli ludzie. Obecnie jego nowy program bił rekordy popularności, jednak nawet on na początku nie zdołał uniknąć problemów. Po opłaceniu wszystkich koniecznych pozwoleń oraz kosztów wynajmu studia, odkrył iż nie będzie go stać na wykupienie dobrego czasu antenowego. Na szczęście dla robota znalazł się sponsor, który pokrył wszystkie koszty do momentu aż marka MTT zaczęła na siebie zarabiać.

Co do szkieletu, kiedy Gwardia Królewska została rozwiązana Papyrus stracił cel. Spróbowawszy swoich sił w gotowaniu szybko odkrył, że ludzie nie lubią jego kuchni. Objawiało się to głównie rzucaniem talerzami i sztućcami oraz oskarżeniami o próbę otrucia. Nie wiedząc co dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem szybko wpadł w szpony hazardu. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że pozostali byli przerażeni kiedy zaczął chodzić do kasyna i nie mniej zaskoczeni kiedy zaczął wygrywać. Oczywiście sukcesy na tym polu szybko przyciągnęły uwagę niewłaściwych ludzi, co skończyło się kilkoma niebezpiecznymi bójkami w ciemnych alejkach. Wtedy zdecydował się na bezpieczniejszą formę hazardu i przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na nowojorską giełdę. Na początku inwestował, z sukcesem, tylko swoje fundusze, jednak teraz miał krąg zaufanych klientów których pieniędzmi obracał w zamian za odpowiednią prowizję. Nawet jeśli było to za mało by imię Papyrusa mogło zostać umieszczone na liście najbogatszych to szkielet był w stanie kupić i utrzymać niewielki domek na przedmieściach, w którym zamieszkał wraz z bratem. Było go nawet stać na nowy, luksusowy samochód identyczny jak jego stare łóżko w Podziemiach.

Undyne, tak samo jak większość byłych członków Gwardii Królewskiej, szybko znalazła swoje miejsce w służbach porządkowych. Na początku wielu ludzi niechętnie odnosiło się do idei zatrudniania potworów w policji i wojsku, jednak w świetle zwiększającej się liczby incydentów związanych z magią tacy funkcjonariusze stali się koniecznością. Ponieważ nieliczni dorośli magowie, których rdzenie magiczne nie zanikły z czasem, wciąż nie potrafili wystarczająco kontrolować swoich umiejętności, a byli gwardziści mieli odpowiednie kwalifikacje wybór był oczywisty.

Nagle zobaczyła, jak gdzieś w tłumie zamajaczyła się znajoma postać. .

\- Mamo, zobacz. To Toriel!                                                                                      

                                                                                                                                                                 ******

\- Czy to znowu twoi teściowie? - Toriel zapytała z troską. Każdy, kto nie zatracił całkowicie zmysłu obserwacji zauważyłby, że Hanę coś gryzie. Kobieta przyłapała się, że od dłuższego czasu wpatruje się w filiżankę kawy, pozwalając swoim myślom błądzić wokół bieżących spraw. Po tym jak pozwoliła Frisk pójść samej do pobliskiego salonu gier, obie kobiety mogły w spokoju przedyskutować sprawy dorosłych. Po prawdzie od dwóch lat czuła ukłucie strachu za każdym razem gdy traciła córkę z oczu, wiedziała jednak, że dziewczynka skończyła już dwanaście lat. Nieważne jak bardzo jej się to nie podobało, nie mogła wiecznie trzymać Frisk pod kloszem.

\- Zrezygnowali z przejęcia całkowitej opieki - Hana upiła łyk kawy, mimo śmietanki i cukru napój miał wyraźnie gorzki smak - albo chcą bym tak myślała. - tak, jej teściowie byli bezwzględnymi graczami. Nie było możliwe rozwinięcie małej rodzinnej firmy do rangi światowego potentata w dziedzinie technologii w ciągu zaledwie trzech pokoleń grając według zasad. Bez wahania zmieniali reguły gry, dostosowując je do swoich potrzeb. Tak jak ona. - napisali, że chcą by Frisk spędzała z nimi miesiąc wakacji i co drugie ferie zimowe. A także na zmianę Boże Narodzenie i Wielkanoc - zacisnęła palce na uszku filiżanki tak mocno, że aż zbielały. Ktoś przysłuchując się z boku mógłby uznać te żądania za rozsądne i warte rozważenia, jednak dla Hany kompromis oznaczał porażkę - w każdym razie kolejny proces odbędzie się po nowym roku.

Gdyby nie dwanaście lat walki o prawo do wychowywania własnych dzieci, Hana Iwakura-Ricardson mogłaby uznać swoje życie, mimo przedwczesnej śmierci męża, za całkiem udane.

Praktycznie od poczęcia była związana ze światem mody. Jej rodzice; Miyamoto Sakura i Iwakura Takeo byli znanymi modelami i wielu obawiało się, że dziecko może zrujnować ich kariery. Mieli rację, ale raczej nikt z nich nie spodziewał się iż nastąpi to w taki sposób. Hana przyszła na świat pewnej czerwcowej nocy w Tokijskim Szpitalu Uniwersyteckim. Niestety tuż po porodzie jej matka zapadła na ciężki przypadek DIC. Mimo wysiłków lekarz, Miyamoto Sakura umarła niespełna dwie godziny później. Ojciec Hany nigdy jej tego nie wybaczył.

Przez lata dziewczynka nie chciała mieć do czynienia ze światem mody. Jednak pewnego dnia doszła do wniosku iż byłoby to obrazą dla pamięci zmarłej, jeśli zmarnowałaby wygląd jaki odziedziczyła po matce. Na początek została Miss Japonii potem vice-Miss Uniwersum, po kolejnych latach spędzonych na wybiegach i studiach nagraniowych zarobiła dość pieniędzy by ukończyć Parsons School of Design. Jednak to wypromowanie jej własnej marki "Sakura Blossom" w młodym wieku, zaledwie 26 lat, było jej największym osiągnięciem. Kilka lat później, podczas jednego z pokazów poznała Jasona, miłość swojego życia. Kiedy rok później pobrali się była już w ciąży z bliźniakami.

Starzy Ricardson’owie od początku nie ukrywali, że marzyli o innej synowej . Pieniądze hany nie liczyły się gdyż, jak to określił patriarcha rodu, zajmowała się “bzdurami” jako projektantka mody. Mieli nadzieję, że ich młodszy syn pójdzie w ślady brata i poślubi córkę jednego z ich partnerów biznesowych.

\- Co do tej drugiej sprawy... - tutaj Hana nachyliła się lekko w kierunku Toriel, a jej rozmówczyni zrobiła to samo. - mój prawnik powiedział, że nic nie da się zrobić. Żaden sąd nie wyda zakazu zbliżania się skoro twój ex nie szuka kontaktu z Frisk i nie potrafię udowodnić, że stanowi dla nie zagrożenie.

Toriel odstawiła filiżankę tak gwałtownie, że odrobina płynu wylała się na spodek.

\- Jak to możliwe? On przecież... - powiedziała głośno, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że pozostali goście kawiarni zaczęli im się przyglądać - zamordował już sześcioro ludzi - dodała już ciszej - jak wasze sądy mogą uważać, że nie stanowi zagrożenia dla Frisk? - zapytała z widoczną złością.

Hana podzielała jej zdanie. Od chwili gdy jej córka wróciła z Podziemi żyła z ciągłym uczuciem dławiącego lęku iż były mąż Toriel zechce dokończyć to co zaczął zanim osoba przed nią go powstrzymała. Niestety w amerykańskim systemie sprawiedliwości trzeba było udowodnić winę nie odwrotnie, podczas gdy w tej niezbite dowody na takową nie istniały. Jej prawnik jasno jej to wykazał.

\- Nie można również oskarżyć go o morderstwo gdyż wszystkie sprawy się przedawniły. Fakt, że podejrzany jest nieśmiertelny nie ma znaczenia - była to jedna ze słabości ich prawa, które wciąż nie przystosowało się do nowej rzeczywistości. Ponieważ długość ludzkiego życia była podobna okresy przedawnienia były podobne, jednak w przypadku potworów sprawy się komplikowały. Jedne rasy żyły dłużej, inne krócej, a jeszcze inne były nieśmiertelne jak Toriel i jej były mąż. - Próbowałam przekonać rodzinę tego ostatniego chłopca; Prestona by złożyli pozew cywilny, ale odmówili. Powiedzieli, że nie chcą rozdrapywać starych ran, poza tym kiedy to się stało ich synowi pozostało tylko pół roku życia. Więc upadek tylko przyspieszył nieuniknione.

Hana rozumiała rodzinę Owena Prestona, trzydzieści lat to dużo czasu, a ten leczył wszystkie rany.

Jednak jej wciąż były świeże i nie zamierzała wybaczyć.


	2. Z nowego świata cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogłoszenia parafialne cz.2  
> \- w pierwszych 3 (4 jeśli trzeci wyjdzie mi za długi) niewiele będzie się działo, ponieważ będą głównie przedstawieniem sytuacji na świecie i dramatis personae  
> \- kolejne rozdziały będą pojawiać się mniej więcej co tydzień, zależy jak będą mi się układać sprawy na uczelni. Jeśli kiedyś niestety zdecydowałabym się porzucić to opowiadanie napiszę stosowną notkę.   
> \- niektóre nazwy pozostawiam w oryginale, gdyż nie da się ich przetłumaczyć na polski tak by nie brzmiało to nieco dziwnie.  
> \- potwory mają nazwiska. Ten pomysł wziął się od stwierdzenia Toriel iż Frisk ma nie używać w stosunku do niej nazwiska Dreemur, ale nie podała jakiego w zamian. Na szczęście Fantasy Name Generator zawsze pomocny :3   
> \- postanowiłam dodawać na początku każdej sceny informację, gdzie i ewentualnie kiedy się rozgrywa. Może to pomoże w lepszym orientowaniu się w historii

_The Shops at Columbus Circle_

_Reset?_

Frisk wpatrywała się w migający na ekranie automatu jaskrawożółty napis. Wtedy Flowey powiedział jej, że kiedyś nie zdoła zwalczyć pokusy by zresetować linię czasu. Jednak dla dobra swojego, świata i swoich przyjaciół przysięgła sobie, że nie dotknie przycisku Prawdziwego Resetu choćby nie wiem co. Nawet zdolności Zapisu używała oszczędnie, średnio raz w tygodniu wykonując profilaktyczny zapis w razie gdyby nastąpiło jakieś nieprzewidziane, tragiczne w skutkach wydarzenie na linii ludzie-potwory.

Czasem zastanawiała się czy Asgore byłby w stanie zniszczyć przycisk Prawdziwego Resetu tak jak zrobił to z przyciskiem Litości. Opcja by za plecami matki skontaktować się z nim i zapytać była niezwykle kusząca, jednak jej realizacja rodziła kolejny problem. Musiałaby wyjaśnić mu w czym tak naprawdę potrzebuje jego pomocy i dlaczego, a to prowadziłoby do wielu niezwykle niewygodnych pytań.

Więc musiała żyć dalej z mocą, której nie chciała i której nikt nie powinien mieć. Kiedy wydostała się na powierzchnię miała nadzieję, że ta moc zniknie, jeśli nie natychmiast to z czasem. Niestety mijały dni, potem tygodnie i wreszcie miesiące a Menu nadal pojawiało się gdy tego zapragnęła. Złościło ją to, ale jednocześnie czuła pewną ulgę. Póki miała tę moc mogła mieć ten komfortowy cień pewności, że nie zostanie użyta w złych celach. Szlag, gdy brało ją na takie rozmyślania chwilami czuła się jak jakiś emo.

Samo myślenie o mocy ZAPISU wprawiło ją w tak ponury nastrój, że straciła ochotę na dalszą grę. Zamiast tego postanowiła powłóczyć się odrobinę po centrum, jej matka zajęta plotkami z Toriel nie zauważy, że zniknęła z salonu gier, prawda?

Jednak zamyślona dziewczynka nie zdążyła ujść nawet kilku metrów gdy wpadła na kogoś.

-Przepra...- zaczęła i nagle urwała widząc kogo ma przed sobą - Papyrus?! Co ty tu robisz?- zapytała, domyślając się odpowiedzi gdy dostrzegła lewitujące dzięki magii torby z zakupami.

Czy wszyscy akurat dzisiaj wybrali się na zakupy? Po zastanowieniu dziewczynka uznała ten scenariusz za całkiem prawdopodobny. Ostatni weekend przed świętami był jednym momentem kiedy spóźnialscy mogli wybrać się na rajd po sklepach.

\- _JA WSPANIAŁY PAPYRUS PODJĄŁEM SIĘ MISJI SKOMPLETOWANIA LISTY ŚWIĄTECZNYCH PREZENTÓW_. - Frisk spojrzała na trzymane przez szkielet kartki i bez trudu rozpoznała idealnie równe litery Alphys i strzeliste znaki Undyne. Wyglądało na to, że była kapitan gwardii królewskiej nadal wiedziała jak wykorzystać niezmierzoną energię i entuzjazm Papyrusa. Z kolei Alphys wyjechała dwa tygodnie temu do Japonii na konferencję dotyczącą magicznej nauki. Szczerze, jeszcze trzy lata temu Frisk nie uwierzyłaby gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że te dwa słowa staną obok siebie. Ale tak się stało, magia zakorzeniła się na dobre w wielu dziedzinach życia i nigdzie się nie wybierała. Narastające globalne ocieplenie oraz kurczące się zasoby sprawiły iż magia znalazła się w centrum radosnego zainteresowania. Niestety wielu wciąż uważało potwory za niewygodny dodatek, cenę jaką musiała zapłacić ludzkość za wkroczenie w nową erę postępu technologicznego. Oczywiście od teorii do działającej technologii, dostosowanej do użycia przez zwykłych ludzi, będzie musiało minąć jeszcze wiele czasu. Z tego co mówiła była królewska naukowczyni (1) obecnie większość badaczy zajmowało się podstawami jakimi było stapianie metalu i magii. - _TY TEŻ JESTEŚ NA ZAKUPACH CZŁOWIEKU?_

\- Nah, włóczę się bez celu po centrum w czasie kiedy moja mama plotkuje z Toriel - odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

\- _CHĘTNIE POWŁÓCZYŁBYM SIĘ RAZEM Z TOBĄ, ALE MUSZĘ JUŻ WRACAĆ DO DOMU_ \- Frisk nawet nie przyszło do głowy by zapytać dlaczego, ponieważ doskonale znała odpowiedź.

\- Jak Sans? - dziewczynka zapytała ostrożnie. Ledwie przebrzmiała ostatnia zgłoska, cała radość Papyrusa uleciała jak powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Stan drugiego z braci szkieletów spędzał sen z powiek reszty grupy, praktycznie od chwili zniszczenia Bariery. Wprawdzie autorytety w dziedzinie psychologii ostrzegały, że niektóre potwory mogą mieć problemy z przystosowaniem się do życia na powierzchni, jednak wszystko miało swoje granice. Kiedy bracia jeszcze mieszkali z Toriel, Sans czasami wybierał się do nowego lokalu Grillby’s. Jednak od kiedy Papyrus kupił dom, jego brat praktycznie przestał wychodzić na zewnątrz. Spędzał całe dnie w zamkniętym pokoju z zaciągniętymi zasłonami odmawiając jakiejkolwiek aktywności.

Najgorsze było to, że w żaden sposób nie byli w stanie dotrzeć do sedna problemu ani namówić go na wizytę w jednej z darmowych poradni psychologicznych. A dopóki nie stanowił zagrożenia dla siebie lub innych nie można było leczyć go siłą, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo się o niego martwili.

 _\- BEZ ZMIAN, GDYBY CHOCIAŻ BYŁ SZCZĘŚLIWY, ZROZUMIAŁBYM. PRZECIEŻ TO MÓJ BRAT._ \- odpowiedział z wyraźnym smutkiem - _ALE ON CIERPI, A JA NIE WIEM DLACZEGO. ZA KAŻDYM RAZEM KIEDY OPOWIADAM O ŚWIECIE NA POWIERZCHNI ALBO SWOJEJ PRACY PATRZY NA MNIE TAK DZIWNIE. JAKBY NIC Z TEGO SIĘ NIE LICZYŁO._

Frisk pocieszająco położyła dłoń na jego przedramieniu.

\- Może poczuje się lepiej, gdy wszyscy przyjedziemy do was w drugi dzień świąt? - w tym roku Papyrus zaproponował swój nowy dom jako miejsce urządzenia imprezy Świątecznej. W zeszłym roku spotkali się w mieszkaniu Alphys i Undyne, ale tym razem z powodów pirotechnicznych nie było to możliwe. - Pamiętasz jak w zeszłym roku cały dzień przerzucał się z Toriel tymi okropnymi żarcikami? 

\- _TAK I ODDAŁBYM WSZYTKO BY JE ZNÓW USŁYSZEĆ_ \- zważywszy na to jak bardzo Papyryus nie znosił kiepskich żartów swojego brata, to wyznanie idealnie obrazowało powagę sytuacji _\- JESTEŚ PEWNA, ŻE MAMA POZWOLI CI PRZYJECHAĆ_? - zaniepokoił się nagle.

Na to pytanie Frisk mogła tylko wzruszyć ramionami. Szkielet nawiązywał do sytuacji z zeszłego roku kiedy jej matka przywiozła ją do mieszkania Undyne i zastała tam Asgore’a.

Aż do tamtego momentu dziewczynka była przekonana, że może król nie cieszy się jej sympatią, ale akceptuje jego obecność skoro przecież nic się nie stało. Przynajmniej w tej linii czasu. Jak srodze się pomyliła przekonała się gdy weszły do dużego pokoju i zastały rzeczonego potwora kończącego wieszać dekoracje świąteczne. Frisk do dziś pamiętała jak jej matka zamarła w pół kroku i ścisnęła jej rękę tak, że nieomal połamała jej palce. A potem zaczęła wrzeszczeć.

Dziewczynka pamiętała jak stała jak wmurowana z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami słuchając jak jej matka wyzywa Asgore’a od psychopatów i morderców. Mówiła też wiele innych rzeczy, których przytaczanie nie przystawało dobrze wychowanej panience. Na szczęście Undyne wyszła wtedy do sklepu po brakujące przekąski, bo starcie dwóch tak temperamentnych kobiet mogło się źle skończyć. Poza nimi w mieszkaniu byli tylko Alphys i Papyrus, którzy również przyglądali się całej sytuacji w osłupieniu. Kto wie jak to wszystko mogłoby się skończyć gdyby Asgore nie „przypomniał” sobie nagle, że ma coś pilnego do załatwienia i czym prędzej pożegnawszy się opuścił mieszkanie. Dziewczynka do dzisiaj nie wiedziała jakim cudem udało jej się przekonać Undyne by zrezygnowała z ręcznego wytłumaczenia jej matce co sądzi o takim traktowaniu jej gości. Co będzie w tym roku, jeśli obie panie się spotkają, Frisk nie wiedziała jednak wykonała mentalną notatkę by Zapisać w wieczór poprzedzający imprezę.

Frisk do dzisiaj miała wyrzuty sumienia, towarzyszące poczuciu, że mogła coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Niestety jeśli chciałaby wytłumaczyć wszystko matce powinna zacząć od zdolności ZAPISU, a to poprowadziłoby prosto do serii bardzo niewygodnych pytań, w tym kluczowego, dotyczącego zniszczenia Bariery. Swego czasu sprzedała, chyba nawet całkiem wiarygodną, historię o zniszczeniu Bariery przy użyciu sześciu ludzkich dusz i siódmej; jej własnej. Ponieważ inni nie pamiętali co naprawdę się stało, nikt nie zakwestionował jej słów.

\- Myślę, że jak zapytam ją czy powinnam przyjechać do was czy lecieć do Atlanty, powinna się zgodzić.

 _\- CHODZI O TWOICH DZIADKÓW?_ \- Papyrus zapytał domyślnie. Chcąc nie chcąc wszyscy jej przyjaciele zostali wciągnięci prosto w środek wojny. Dziewczynka była pewna, że gdyby prawnicy jej matki i dziadków znaleźli sposób by wykorzystać ich zaznania, już dawno otrzymaliby wezwania do sądu.

\- Myślę, że babcia chyba chce już tylko by to wszystko się skończyło - kopnęła niewidzialny kamień - Ale mama i dziadek, będą walczyć do końca. To rozgrywka między nimi, ustąpienie pola będzie oznaczać przegraną. - dla każdego, kto poznał ich wystarczająco dobrze było jasne, że oboje mają silną potrzebę zaznaczenia swojej dominacji. Inaczej na pewno daliby radę przez dwanaście lat porozumieć się w sprawie opieki nad Frisk i jej rodzeństwem i byłoby tak jak kiedyś, zanim jej ojciec zginął. Mike i Julian opowiadali, że kiedyś spędzali Święta całą rodziną w domu ich dziadków, w Atlancie. Nawet dziadek Takeo, chociaż nie był chrześcijaninem, przylatywał z Japonii by spędzić ten czas z rodziną. W chwili gdy do sądu wpłynął pozew o przyznanie praw do opieki wszystko się skończyło. - Rodzina, prawdziwy wrzód na tyłku...

\- ... _ALE CO BYŚMY BEZ NIEJ ZROBILI?_ \- dokończył za nią.

Spojrzawszy na zegarek Frisk uświadomiła sobie, że powinna już wracać do mamy. Inaczej gotowa postawić na nogi całe centrum handlowe byle tylko upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest. Niesamowite jak ona i Toriel były do siebie podobne; obie nadopiekuńcze aż do przesady. Oraz całkowicie przekonane, że najlepiej wiedzą co jest dla niej dobre. Tylko, że ona wcale nie podzielała tego poglądu, przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Oczywiście nadal była dzieckiem i potrzebowała opieki, jednak Podziemie zmieniło ją. Śmierć ją zmieniła. Moc Zapisu ją zmieniła. Chciała być niezależna i sama decydować o swoim życiu. Jak Mike. Jednak czy starczy jej odwagi by sprzeciwić się matce i wyprowadzić z domu kilka tygodni po osiemnastych urodzinach? Awanturę jaka wybuchła gdy jej siostra stanęła na progu domu z walizkami i oświadczyła, że się wyprowadza słychać było chyba w sąsiednim stanie. Mama wyrzucała jej, że jest za młoda by mieszkać sama i powinna zaczekać chociaż do zakończenia szkoły, jednak nie mogła jej powstrzymać. Mike, tak samo jak Julian, osiągnęła pełnoletność i przejęła kontrolę nad środkami ze swojego funduszu powierniczego, utworzonego ze spadku po ojcu.

Zamieszkała w przytulnym, dwupokojowym mieszkaniu niedaleko Central Parku, razem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Sarah. To trochę uspokoiło jej matkę, wciąż jednak świadomą niebezpieczeństw czyhających na dwie samotne dziewczyny.

\- Muszę już iść, zanim mama zacznie mnie szukać. Lepiej jeśli nie będę pytać o zgodę jeśli się zdenerwuje.

_\- W TAKIM RAZIE WIDZIMY NA IMPREZIE. POWIEDZ MAMIE, ŻE WSPANIAŁY PAPYRUS PRZESYŁA POZDROWIENIA._

Gdy szkielet zniknął z pola widzenia Frisk odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę kawiarni. Mimo wszystko zdecydowała się na nieco okrężną drogę, tak po prostu, z czystej przekory.

Dziewczynka kątem oka zauważyła plakat wiszący na filarze nieopodal sklepu z artykułami dla niemowląt i małych dzieci. Afisz przedstawiał uśmiechniętą, bajkową czarownicę na miotle na tle pełni księżyca. Niżej znajdował się blok tekstu napisany krzykliwą, stylizowaną czcionką. Ostatnimi czasy sporo ich się pojawiło, szczególnie w miejscach gdzie często przebywały dzieci lub rodziny z dziećmi. Nawet w jej szkole wisiało kilka, w nieco tylko zmienionej formie.

 

**Czy twoje dziecko jest magiem** **?**

 

**Czy zauważyłeś u swojego dziecka następujące objawy?;**

  1. Dziwne zachowanie płynów, urządzeń elektrycznych oraz innych elementów otoczenia w jego pobliżu.



Dotyczy szczególnie sytuacji silnego pobudzenia emocjonalnego.

  1. Nienaturalnie szybkie gojenie się ran oraz leczenie chorób u dziecka i osób z jego otoczenia nie



 mające wyjaśnienia w zastosowanej terapii.

  1. Nagła, niewyjaśniona fascynacja wodą, elektrycznością lub innymi nietypowymi elementami otoczenia.



 

Jeśli zauważyłeś u swojego dziecka którykolwiek z następujących objawów jak najszybciej zgłoś się z nim do

jednej z darmowych poradni Rządowego Programu Rozwoju Magicznego. Twoje dziecko otrzyma tam

fachową diagnozę, pomoc w opanowaniu swoich umiejętności oraz wskazówki co do dalszego szkolenia

 

**Pamiętaj!**

Twoje dziecko nie jest chore, jednak potrzebuje pomocy! Nieopanowane zdolności magiczne stwarzają

zagrożenie dla niego oraz osób z najbliższego otoczenia.

 

**Przypominamy**

O obowiązkowej rejestracji wszystkich obywateli posiadających zdolności magiczne. Termin na dokonanie rejestracji

wynosi 30 dni od chwili przebudzenia magicznego rdzenia. Niedopełnienie tego obowiązku skutkować

będzie karą grzywny lub pozbawienia wolności. Użytkowanie magii w miejscach publicznych bez wpisu w aktualnym dokumencie

tożsamości jest wykroczeniem, a w przypadku recydywy; przestępstwem. Celowe uszkodzenia ciała osób trzecich lub mienia dokonane za

pomocą magii są uznawane za napaść z bronią w ręku, poza przypadkami przewidzianymi w regulacjach dotyczących prawa

do obrony koniecznej.

 

Kiedy liczba magów, tak za przepowiedział Asgore, zaczęła wzrastać lawinowo początkowo rząd i policja nie były w stanie opanować sytuacji. Największym problemem były budzące się rdzenie małych dzieci, nad którymi maluchy nie były w stanie zapanować. Potwory do radzenia sobie z takimi sytuacjami od wieków używały naszyjników z wplecionymi w nie zaklęciami, których zadaniem było odcięcie połączenia między rdzeniem magicznym a duszą. Dzięki temu dziecko nie było w stanie rzucać zaklęć poza szkolną klasą i własnym domem, zwykle do ósmego roku życia. Niestety owe przedmioty zwane „niańkami”, „obrożami” lub „pieczęciami” nie były dostępne w powszechnej sprzedaży gdyż wśród potworów tradycją było iż rodzice własnoręcznie przygotowywali pieczęć dla mającego się urodzić dziecka.

Oczywiście taki stan rzeczy nie zadowolił zwiększającej się liczby rodziców małych magów. Wobec społecznych nacisków grupa potworów otrzymała pozwolenie na otworzenie firmy specjalizującej się w wykonywaniu pieczęci na indywidualne zamówienia. Po uzyskaniu przez potwory praw obywatelskich powstało kilkanaście podobnych przedsiębiorstw , w różnych częściach świata.

Poza wykonywaniem standardowych pieczęci dla małych dzieci w ofercie pojawiły się również modele dla dorosłych. Te drugie przeznaczone były przede wszystkim dla osób, które nie mogły lub nie chciały nauczyć się kontrolowania swojej magii i wolały zrezygnować z jej używania. Nie było ich zbyt wiele gdyż rdzenie magiczne praktycznie nie występowały u ludzi, którzy przekroczyli dwudziesty rok życia przed zniszczeniem Bariery.

Trzecią grupą pieczęci były modele policyjne. Regulowane tytanowe obroże z wplecionymi w nie urokami służyły do zatrzymywania magicznych przestępców, zarówno ludzi jak

i potworów.

Nagłe pojawienie się przed nią przeszklonych drzwi kawiarni wyrwało Frisk z zamyślenia. Naprawdę musiała przestać tak odpływać, inaczej kiedyś rozbije sobie nos. Szybko odszukała wzrokiem znajome postacie i weszła do środka.

                                          

                                                                                                                                                                 ********

_The Shops at Columbus Circle, kawiarnia_

 

Samo myślenie o byłym królu potworów zabijało u Hany dobry nastrój. Nie była w stanie pojąć jak po tym wszystkim może spokojnie żyć na powierzchni, bez żadnej kary za to co zrobił.

Jakby tego było mało chciał zrobić ambasadorem swojej rasy jej dziesięcioletnią córeczkę. Dziesięciolatkę! A Frisk za bardzo się go bała by odmówić. Na szczęście natychmiast storpedowała ten pomysł zanim doszło do czegoś konkretnego.

Jeszcze na początku Hana miała trochę wiary w system sprawiedliwości. Liczyła, że zamkną Asgore’a tuż po tym jak ubiegł Toriel i sam przyznał się do zamordowania sześciu ludzi, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Najpierw sądziła, że ludzkie władze czekają aż królestwo potworów zostanie rozwiązane i przestanie być potrzebny. Gdy potwory uzyskały amerykańskie obywatelstwo i nadal nic się nie wydarzyło kobieta wreszcie zrozumiała, że rząd nie zamierza zrobić nic.

Sześć ofiar w ciągu tysiąca lat było zbyt małą liczbą by wywołać zgorszenie opinii publicznej. Przyznanie się do winy zasłużyło ledwie na wzmiankę w gazecie i zostało szybko wyparte przez znacznie bardziej interesujące tematy; jak możliwość wykorzystanie Core i energii geotermalnej jako alternatywy dla elektrowni.

Przynajmniej potomkowie Timothy’ego Extera oraz rodziny Dany Pietrow i Owena Prestona wreszcie poznały prawdę o losie swoich krewnych i wyprawiły im należyty pochówek. Pozostałe ofiary, jako że od ich śmierci upłynął zbyt długi czas by zachowali się jacyś żyjący krewni, zostały pochowane na koszt państwa na cmentarzach komunalnych.

\- Pomówmy o czymś przyjemniejszym. - Hana potrzasnęła głowa by odpędzić ponure wspomnienia- Jak idą sprawy z twoją szkołą?

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze w przyszłym roku zostanie otwarta - na wzmiankę o wkrótce otwieranej szkole Toriel wyraźnie poprawił się nastrój. Kiedy poznały się lepiej japonka odkryła iż zostanie nauczycielką było jej największym, choć do tej pory niespełnionym marzeniem - Mam już wszystkie pozwolenia. a wiosną zakończy się remont budynku. - pół roku temu Toriel kupiła stary, na wpół zrujnowany przez pożar budynek dawnej podstawówki. Prawdopodobnie nie udałoby się doprowadzić go do stanu pozwalającego na uzyskanie pozwolenia na otwarcie szkoły gdyby nie uzyskane przez nią dofinansowania. Hana nie do końca rozumiała czemu kobieta nie zwróciła się do niej o pomoc, przecież czego jak czego, ale pieniędzy jej nie brakowało. Zapytała o to Toriel tylko jeden raz, w zamian słysząc, że musi to zrobić o własnych siłach, Japonka rozumiała i nie naciskała więcej.

\- Hej mamo - poczuła cmoknięcie w policzek, nawet nie zauważywszy, że jej córka stanęła przy stoliku. Naprawdę, przy takim talencie do ukrywania się kobieta nie miała wątpliwości co pozwoliło Frisk przeżyć w Podziemiu. - Spotkałam Papyrusa, pytał czy przyjdziemy na imprezę Świąteczną - Hana czuła, że jej córka pragnie by udzieliła odpowiedzi twierdzącej, ale do tej pory wcale nie była pewna czy powinna się zgodzić.

\- O tak, koniecznie musicie przyjść - Toriel natychmiast podchwyciła temat. - Skoro tym razem Mike i Julian wyjeżdżają na Święta, nie możecie spędzić Świąt tylko we dwie. - Hana z pewnym wahaniem musiała przyznać jej rację. Zwykle spędzali ten czas we czwórkę, piątkę jeśli przyleciał jej ojciec, ale w tym roku dwójka jej starszych dzieci miała zamiar rozjechać się po świecie. Julian planował wrócić z Japonii dopiero po nowym roku, przystosowywanie laboratorium tamtejszej filii korporacji do eksperymentów z magią całkowicie go pochłonęło, a Mike zamierzała lecieć z Peterem do Rosji by poznać jego rodzinę. - Jestem pewna, że Sans i Papyrus będą rozsądni - kobieta zauważyła, że Frisk lekko uniosła brew, na szczęście nie mogła wiedzieć iż Toriel ma nadzieję, że bracia nie zaprosili Asgore’a.

\- Oczywiście, przyjdziemy - zapewniła, podjąwszy wreszcie decyzję. Pójdą tam obie, więc będzie spokojniejsza. Poza tym błysk radości jaki dostrzegła w oczach Frisk był tego wart, nawet jeśli oznaczało to kolejną konfrontację z własnymi lękami i rundę po sklepach.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                 ********

_Nowy York, 1 Police Plaza_

 

„ _W związku z kolejnymi, śmiertelnymi przypadkami Syfonu Duszy, minister zdrowia po raz kolejny apeluje o rozwagę w korzystaniu ze zdolności magicznych. Przypominamy iż nie zaleca się używania magii pod wpływem środków odurzających. Jeśli wiecie, że możecie znaleźć się w sytuacji gdzie możecie stracić kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem, przed wyjściem z domu nałóżcie pieczęć. Pozwoli to na uniknięcie wypadków wynikających z nierozważnego korzystania z magii_ ”

Undyne oderwała się od papierkowej roboty słysząc komunikat nadany ze stojącego nieopodal radia. Przez lata służby w Gwardii Królewskiej zawsze narzekała na biurokrację, jednak okazało się, że była to dopiero rozgrzewka przed tym co czekało ją na Powierzchni. Nie dało się ukryć, że ludzie wprost uwielbiali szeleszczące papierki i wszelkie niedorzeczne procedury. Jednak wracając do radia...

Co z tego, że od dwóch lat non stop puszczali takie komunikaty a plakaty przypominające o samokontroli wisiały w każdym budynku publicznym? Po co nauczyciele produkowali się na zajęciach z Podstaw Magii by wbić do tych pustych łbów informacje o wszystkich niebezpieczeństwach wynikających z Syfonu Duszy? Na cholerę każdy pełnoletni, magiczny obywatel poddawał się ocenie potencjału polegającej na wywołaniu Syfonu Duszy w kontrolowanych warunkach, by wiedział na ile może sobie pozwolić?

Jakieś studio zrobiło nawet grę komputerową, gdzie postać musiała uważnie kontrolować zasoby magii, i po co to wszystko?

Na te pytania Undyne nie znała odpowiedzi. Tak skrajną głupotą wykazywali się jedynie ludzie, kobieta nie przypominała sobie by za jej życia jakikolwiek potwór zginął w ten sposób. Prawdopodobnie można było to zwalić na karb używek, których ludzkość miała pod dostatkiem lub istotnych różnic w wychowaniu. Dzieci potworów były straszone Syfonem praktycznie od chwili gdy zaczynały coś rozumieć.

Jak by nie było, była kapitan Gwardii Królewskiej a obecna kapitan nowojorskiej policji, dowodząca specjalnym wydziałem stworzonym do radzenia sobie z przestępstwami, które miały związek z magią, przyłapała się iż truchleje na sam dźwięk telefonu.

Co innego napad na bank albo zmaltretowane zwłoki w alejce, które najczęściej musieli oglądać wraz z wydziałem zabójstw, a znalezienie w jakimś ciemnym kącie żywego trupa.

Cztery stadia Syfonu Duszy. Dwa pierwsze mijały samoistnie, trzecie wymagało leczenia. W ostatnim magia spajająca duszę znikała, a to powodowało jej rozpad i śmierć.

Potwory rozsypywały się w proch, ale ludzi spotykał znacznie gorszy los. Kiedy ich dusza rozpadała się nie umierali od razu, w zamian dochodziło u nich do czegoś co ludzcy lekarze nazywali śmiercią mózgową. W Presbyterian Hospital leżało obecnie kilkanaście takich przypadków, czekających tylko na obumarcie pnia mózgu by można było pobrać narządy do przeszczepów. Pod kliniką regularnie pikietowała grupa oszołomów nazywająca pracujących tam lekarzy „sępami” i „mordercami” utrzymująca, że tych ludzi powinno się leczyć nie czekać na ich śmierć. Undyne podpisywała się pod tą propozycją, tylko co łapiduchy miałyby leczyć? Nie dało się poskładać raz rozproszonej duszy, była stracona na zawsze a jej właściciel stawał się pustą skorupą. W głowie rybiej kobiety pojawiła się myśl, że jeszcze trochę takich warzyw, a będzie można otwierać zieleniak.

Kapitan musiała stawić czoła smutnej rzeczywistości; jak żyła nie widziała takiej przestępczości jak przez ostatnie dwa lata. W Podziemiu nie mieszkały same anioły, zdarzały się mniejsze lub większe przestępstwa, ale to co tu się działo przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie. Nic tylko rabunki, wandalizm, morderstwa i inne drobniejsze przestępstwa. Jej ludzcy podwładni utrzymywali, że sytuacja znacznie pogorszyła się po zniszczeniu Bariery, co nasuwało pewne przypuszczenia. Być może niektórzy ludzie, w większości nastolatki, po przebudzeniu rdzenia magicznego zaczynali czuć się jak bohaterowie anime? Może czuli się lepsi od innych, stworzeni do większych rzeczy? Jeśli taki był powód to źle zabierali się do rzeczy. A magia była równie niebezpieczna dla ludzi jak ataki fizyczne dla potworów (2), wszechświat lubił równowagę.

Problem nie dotykał tylko Ameryki. Europa, Azja, Afryka, Australia.... wszędzie liczba incydentów z udziałem magii rosła wykładniczo i nie było możliwości by to powstrzymać. Co z tego, że mieli obroże skoro brakowało funkcjonariuszy, którzy mieliby odwagę i umiejętności by mierzyć się z oszalałymi magami? Gwardia królewska rozproszyła się po świecie, jednak była to tylko kropla w morzu potrzeb. Jedyna nadzieja była w tym, że w ciągu kilku lat zwiększy się liczba magicznych absolwentów szkół policyjnych. Podobno gdzieś w Europie poradzono sobie z sytuacją stosując strzałki usypiające, jak dla dzikich zwierząt. Pomijając względy etyczne, nie był to wcale taki zły pomysł.

\- Pani kapitan? - Andrews, jedyny policjant-mag w Nowym Yorku wpadł do gabinetu jak burza. Od kiedy miesiąc temu przeniesiono go tutaj z drogówki Undyne nadal nie była pewna czy powinna być wściekła, że nadal nie udało jej się go wychować czy wdzięczna, że dostała policjanta z bardzo rzadką magią grawitacyjną.

\- Co ci mówiłam o pukaniu? - zapytała retorycznie - Co się stało?

Ciemnoskóry chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę a w jego oczach rybia kobieta dostrzegła iskierkę strachu. Samo zaobserwowanie jego reakcji wystarczyło za odpowiedź. Czego mógł bać się młody, wysportowany mężczyzna o wymiarach szafy trzydrzwiowej, policjant na dodatek, którego rdzeń magiczny przebudził się dwa miesiące wcześniej?

\- Syfon Duszy w Central parku. Zbiorowy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tak, to słowo istnieje  
> 2\. W Undertale nawet najsłabsze potwory mogą skopać nam dupsko. Zresztą gdyby ludzie mieli tak znaczną przewagę nad potworami obie rasy nigdy nie rządziłyby wspólnie, zamiast tego potwory zostałyby wybite/zniewolone znacznie wcześniej.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tokio, Hilton Odaiba_

 

Alphys czuła się nie na miejscu i to bardzo. W tłumie czuła się nieswojo, a już zwłaszcza gdy był to tłum elegancko ubranych naukowców na bankiecie w luksusowym hotelu. 

Przez ostatnie dni wygłosiła kilka wykładów na temat podstaw spajania metalu i magii a następnie wykonała kilka prezentacji. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że to w żaden sposób nie pomoże naukowcom niebędącymi magami, jednak specjalistów z niektórych dziedzin nauki nie można było zastąpić z dnia na dzień. Z perspektywy czasu uznała, że mogła nie wspominać co drugie zdanie o tym, że będzie to przypominać prace z nitrogliceryną a najdrobniejsze zakłócenie spójności między metalem i magią mogło spowodować wybuch o trudnych do przewidzenia skutkach. Na szczęście połączenie, gdy już zostało ustabilizowane, nie mogło zostać zerwane tak łatwo inaczej całe Podziemie przez lata żyłoby na beczce prochu.

Pobyt w Japonii mogła uznać za udany z jeszcze jednego powodu; w jej pokoju czekały już trzy duże torby podróżne wypełnione po brzegi anime, mangami i najróżniejszymi gadżetami. Upolowała nawet specjalne, ośmiogodzinne wydanie „Mew Mew Kissy Cuttie 9” w HD. Słowem było tego tyle, że gdyby nie fakt, że będą wracać prywatnym samolotem celnicy mogliby zatrzymać ją pod zarzutem przemytu.

Samolot. Alphys aż wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie swojego pierwszego lotu w czasie operacji przenosin potworów do USA. Poza pewną grupą latających potworów, które zdecydowały się zmienić kontynent przy użyciu własnych skrzydeł, reszta populacji Podziemia musiała skorzystać z ludzkich metod transportu powietrznego. Niektórzy, jak Sans, po prostu przespali podróż. Inni, jak Undyne, cieszyli się widokami za oknem całkowicie ignorując fakt, że znajdują się w metalowej puszcze dziesięć kilometrów nad ziemią. Kolejni przed podróżą, lub w trakcie, znieczulili się lekami uspokajającymi lub alkoholem. Ostatnia grupa, do której niestety należała, spędziła upojne osiem godzin lotu panikując przy każdej najmniejszej turbulencji i obgryzając paznokcie ze strachu. Fakt iż należała do tzn. „pierwszego rzutu” czyli potworów, które poleciały przed innymi gdyż otrzymały już propozycje pracy, wcale nie ułatwił sprawy.

To właśnie brat Frisk, Julian Ricardson, zarekomendował ją swojemu dziadkowi na jej obecne stanowisko. Kiedy pierwszy raz miała okazję porozmawiać ze starszym panem od razu uznała, że jest on przerażający.

Cieszyła, że ta rozmowa odbyła się przez Skype’a ponieważ gdyby spotkali się osobiście prawdopodobnie nie zdołałaby wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

Zaproponowany układ był jasny i klarowny; Alphys stanie na czele dobrze finansowanego zespołu specjalistów, którego zadaniem będzie opracowanie rozwiązań technologicznych wykorzystujących magię jako źródło zasilania, ale nadających się do użycia przez zwykłych ludzi. W zamian, poza atrakcyjnym uposażeniem, J.Ricardson Corp. będzie finansować jej badania nad rozdzieleniem Amalgamatów.

Mimo iż Alphys zdawała sobie sprawę iż trudno będzie jej pogodzić oba projekty, przedstawiona propozycja była zbyt kusząca i dinozaurzyca się nie oparła.

Ostatecznie wszystkie obietnice zostały spełnione. Nie wiedziała za jakie sznurki pociągnął dziadek Juliana, że pozwolono jej podpisać kontrakt przed uzyskaniem obywatelstwa i prawdę mówić wcale nie chciała wiedzieć. Liczyło się tylko to, że kilka dni później wraz z zespołem przekroczyła próg swojego nowego laboratorium w nowojorskim oddziale korporacji. Przez dwa lata poczynili znaczące postępy i wszystko wskazywało na to, że za dwa, może trzy lata, z taśmy produkcyjnej zjedzie pierwsza linia samochodów wykorzystująca spalinowo-magiczny napęd hybrydowy. Oczywiście ideałem byłyby pojazdy zasilane wyłącznie magią, nawet udało im się stworzyć prototyp, jednak pojawiły się poważne problemy z kontrolą samochodu kiedy za kierownicą zasiadała osoba pozbawiona zdolności magicznych. Być może rozwiązaniem mogłyby być proste SI kontrolujące spójność między magią a komputerem pokładowym. Gdyby tylko jej drugi projekt posuwał się równie dobrze...

Dłoń, która niespodziewanie wylądowała na jej ramieniu brutalnie przerwała rozpoczynający się właśnie proces myślowy. Julian, dyskretnie poprawił krzywo założony krawat. To i jego pogrążone w lekkim nieładzie włosy podpowiedziały jej iż chłopak, jak przystało na szalonego naukowca, przypomniał sobie o przyjęciu w ostatniej chwili.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał, prawdopodobnie trafnie odczytując odpowiedź z jej nietęgiej miny - Chodź przedstawię ci kilka osób. To doktor Koshima, z filii Kioto - przedstawił niskiego, nieco korpulentnego Japończyka. Mężczyzna odłożył pustą szklankę na stolik, po delikatnym rumieńcu na jego twarzy Alphys wydedukowała iż prawdopodobnie nie był to jego pierwszy drink tego wieczoru. Zważywszy, że bankiet rozpoczął się niecałą godzinę wcześniej naukowiec narzucił sobie dość niepokojące tempo.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że zostałeś magiem, to prawda? - zapytał nieco zbyt natarczywie. Dinozaurzyca nie znała go wystarczająco dobrze by stwierdzić czy to efekt jego charakteru czy alkohol zaczął uderzać mu do głowy.

\- Prawda. To zabawna historia, doktorze Koshima - pomiędzy palcami Juliana pojawiły się niewielkie błyskawice - akurat pracowałem nad pewnym projektem gdy nastąpiło przeciążenie, w wyniku którego poraził mnie prąd. Wtedy mój rdzeń magiczny uznał, że czas na pobudkę, co prawdopodobnie uratowało mi życie. Niezwykły przepadek nie sądzi pan?

\- W istocie - zgodził się uprzejmie - Doktor Alphys, jak mniemam?

\- T-tak, miło p-pana p-poznać doktorze K-Koshima.

\- Wiem, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że do kierowania tak ważnym projektem wyznaczono potwora - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział tonem, jakby usilnie starał się ukryć obrzydzenie na widok czegoś cuchnącego co przykleiło mu się do podeszwy buta. - Wasz rodzaj nigdy nie zrozumie czego potrzeba ludziom, ktoś taki u steru to tylko marnotrawstwo środków.

Alphys od razu powinna domyślić się co się święci gdy tylko usłyszała iż naukowiec pochodzi z Kioto; jednej z niesławnych „stref czystości”. Nawet teraz niektóre miasta, okręgi rzadziej całe kraje odmawiały potworom prawa do osiedlenia się na ich terytorium. Prefektura Kioto była jednym ze skrajnych przypadków gdzie zakaz nie obejmował tylko potworów, ale również magów. Mimo, że prawo Japonii nie pozwalało na takie przejawy rasizmu to potwór nie był w stanie znaleźć mieszkania czy nawet wynająć pokoju w hotelu a jeśli u ludzkiego dziecka przebudził się rdzeń magiczny jego rodzina była „nakłaniana” do jak najszybszej wyprowadzki.

\- Skoro już rozmawiamy o marnotrawstwie środków, być może powinniśmy przyjrzeć pańskiemu projektowi zimnej fuzji? - pogodny wyraz twarzy chłopaka zmienił się nie do poznania, przez chwilę Alphys wydawało się, że zamiast Juliana widzi kamienne oblicze jego dziadka.- Zdaje się, że od dłuższego czasu nie poczynił pan żadnych znaczących postępów.

Nawet zabawnie było patrzeć jak twarz naukowca nabiega intensywnym odcieniem purpury a oczy zwężają się w wąskie szparki. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł prychając jak parowóz, w międzyczasie porywając drinka z tacy przechodzącego akurat kelnera.

\- Nie przejmuj się - Julian wcale nie wyglądał na zdziwionego reakcją naukowca. Przez ułamek sekundy Alphys zastanawiała się czy aby nie wykorzystał jej obecności by go sprowokować. - Karierowiczom takim jak Koshima należy od czasu do czasu przypomnieć, że fundusze na ich badania nie biorą się znikąd, dla ich własnego dobra. Nie mogę się doczekać wizyty w Kioto.

 

_Nowy York, dom Sansa i Papyrusa_

 

Cadillac Papyrusa skręcił z osiedlowej drogi i gładko zaparkował na odśnieżonym podjeździe. Wszystkie sąsiednie domostwa ozdabiały już mniej lub bardziej fantazyjne dekoracje świąteczne. To było spokojne, strzeżone osiedle jedno z niewielu, które akceptowały potwory. W sąsiedztwie zamieszkiwały głównie rodziny z dziećmi, ewentualnie starsze osoby szukające spokojnej przystani.

Co prawda na początku obaj nie radzili sobie zbyt dobrze, na szczęście Toriel pozwoliła im mieszkać ze sobą przez jakiś czas. Taki stan rzeczy trwał wiele tygodni, a Papyrus nie był w stanie wyrwać się z apatii. Ludzie nie znosili jego potraw a Gwardia Królewska, cel jego życia, już nie istniała, dodatkowo Undyne nie zgodziła się zarekomendować go do pracy w ludzkiej policji. Już nie pamiętał kto i w jakich okolicznościach namówił go do wizyty w kasynie. W pierwszej chwili stali bywalcy lokalu uznali go za łatwy cel, jednak wszedł tam z jednym dolarem w kieszeni a wyszedł z sumą tysiąckrotnie większą; pierwszymi pieniędzmi jakie własnymi rękami zarobił na Powierzchni. To było jak kubeł zimnej wody. Od tamtej pory przez następne kilka miesięcy zwiedził niemal wszystkie kasyna w Nowym Yorku, z większości wylatując z hukiem i zakazem wstępu. W pewnym momencie poznał nawet profesjonalnego gracza w pokera, który stwierdził, że ma talent; osławiony szósty zmysł. Kto wie jak potoczyłaby się jego kariera gdyby nie napaść bandy sfrustrowanych hazardzistów w alejce za kasynem. Wprawdzie uszedł jedynie z kilkoma pęknięciami i otarciami, ale ten incydent przelał czarę goryczy.

Chwilami trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to zdarzenie miało miejsce zaledwie pół roku temu. Tak samo jak w to, że w ósmego sierpnia świętowali drugą rocznicę zniszczenia Bariery. Teraz po Nowym Roku potwory miały stanąć przed kolejnym wielkim wyzwaniem; nadchodził czas kiedy po raz pierwszy mieli rozliczyć podatki według standardów z Powierzchni. Ci którzy zapoznali się już z ludzkim prawem podatkowym, zwłaszcza jeśli prowadzili własną działalność gospodarczą, z łezką w oku wspominali podatki w Podziemiu.

\- _SANS, WRÓCIŁEM!_ \- zaanonsował, naprawdę mając nadzieję, że usłyszy odpowiedź. Przechodząc przez salon sięgnął po pilota i przełączył na kanał wiadomości, w tym zawodzie musiał nieustannie być na bieżąco. Ostrożnie ustawił prezenty pod już ubraną choinką, cały czas nasłuchując oznak obecności drugiego mieszkańca domu. W końcu poddawszy się Papyrus wszedł na piętro i zamarł w pół kroku. Wychodząc zostawił przed drzwiami pokoju Sansa tacę ze śniadaniem teraz, kilka godzin później, posiłek leżał nietknięty. Potwór natychmiast podszedł do drzwi i zapukał.

 _\- BRACIE TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE! OD WCZORAJSZEGO WIECZORA NIC NIE JADŁEŚ!_ \- szkielet zapukał ponownie, tym razem bardziej natarczywie. Tak jak poprzednio z pokoju nie dobiegł żaden dźwięk, świadczący o czyjejkolwiek obecności - _KONIEC TEGO DOBREGO, OTWÓRZ ALBO WYWAŻĘ DRZWI!_ \- szarpnął za klamkę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu zamek szczęknął i drzwi uchyliły się. Bez chwili wahania szkielet otworzył je na oścież, światło z korytarza rozproszyło panujący wewnątrz półmrok. Sans nigdy nie należał do fanów porządku i nawet zaciągnięte zasłony nie zdołały ukryć porozrzucanych tu i ówdzie śmieci oraz części garderoby.

\- Dlaczego to tyle trwa? Co mu zajmuje tyle czasu? - od strony łóżka dobiegło ledwie zrozumiałe mamrotanie. Odczuwając pewną ulgę Papyrus sięgnął do włącznika światła tylko by odkryć iż żarówka się przepaliła. Z drugiej strony kliknięcie przełącznika spowodowało, że kupa szmat, która jak się zdaje była jego bratem drgnęła i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Wyższy szkielet drgnął mimowolnie kiedy zobaczył pozbawione źrenic oczy brata, jednak musiało to być złudzenie optyczne gdyż ułamek sekundy dwa białe punkciki wróciły na swoje miejsce - Pap, już wróciłeś? Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał jakby nigdy nic.

 _\- CZY CZEGOŚ POTRZEBUJĘ?! NIE SŁYSZAŁEŚ JAK WALIŁEM DO DRZWI?_ \- młodszy z braci poczuł, że traci cierpliwość - _DLACZEGO NIE POWIEDZIEŁEŚ, ŻE PRZEPALIŁA CI SIĘ ŻARÓWKA I DLACZEGO NIE ZJADŁEŚ ŚNIADANIA?!_

\- Nie jestem głodny. - padła odpowiedź.

\- _KONIEC TEGO DOBREGO_ \- oznajmił Papyrus wchodząc do środka i bezceremonialnie ściągając z brata koc. Następnie złapał go za kołnierz i wyniósł na korytarz niczym worek kartofli. Sans był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie zaprotestował kiedy został sprowadzony na dół i usadzony przy kuchennym stole. Otworzył lodówkę wyjąwszy z niej kanapkę z masłem orzechowym postawił i talerz tuż przed nosem starszego brata - _TERAZ ZJESZ TO, A POTEM ZAJMĘ SIĘ ŚWIATŁEM W TWOIM POKOJU_ \- oznajmił nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

Sans przez chwilę przyglądał mu się jakby rozważał czy ucieczka jest opłacalna. Wreszcie zrezygnowany sięgnął po jedzenie. 

Papyrus z dziwną mieszaniną ulgi, poczucia winy i satysfakcji z uwagą obserwował jak jego brat z ociąganiem wbija zęby w kanapkę.

 

 

_Nowy York, studio Mettatona_

 

Nie wszyscy mogli spędzić przedświąteczny weekend na słodkim lenistwie lub bieganiu po sklepach w poszukiwaniu ostatnich prezentów. Dla przemysłu rozrywkowego okres Bożego Narodzenia i Nowego Roku były czasem walki o przetrwanie. Przygotowania do specjalnego, świątecznego wydania programu szły pełną parą. 

Dekoracje, mikrofony, głośniki, oświetlenie; rzeczy konieczne do dania dobrego show. Mettaton po cichu liczył iż uda się im pobić rekord z zeszłego roku i zająć pierwsze miejsce w rankingu oglądalności. Jeśliby się to udało na pewno przedłożyłoby się to na większe zyski i mógłby dać pracownikom konkretną premię.

Zdecydowana większość jego współpracowników była potworami. W sytuacji kiedy byłbym mieszkańcom Podziemi wciąż niełatwo było znaleźć lepiej płatne zajęcie ważne było by ci, którym się powiodło w miarę swoich możliwości pomagali tym, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Zwłaszcza, że tak niewiele brakowało by sam skończył gdzieś na złomowisku.

Tuż po zniszczeniu Bariery okazało się, że jeśli chodzi o rozwój badań nad sztuczną inteligencją ludzie znajdują się daleko za potworami. Trudno było dociec co spowodowało taki stan rzeczy jednak Mettaton od razu znalazł się w centrum zainteresowania.

Kiedy już ludzcy naukowcy zaspokoili swoją ciekawość robot mógł skupić się na realizacji swojego celu; podboju serc mieszkańców Powierzchni. Na początku naiwnie myślał, że wszystko będzie tak łatwe jak w Podziemiu w ogóle nie biorąc pod uwagę, że ogromna konkurencja miejscowych idoli może stanowić mur nie do przebicia.

Ponadto, mimo iż dysponował własnymi wcale nie małymi środkami, wykupienie wszystkich pozwoleń, wynajęcie i urządzenie studia a także zatrudnienie obsługi planu (gdyż okazało się, że bieganie po mieście i zakładanie pułapek nie wchodzi w grę) zostawiło go z zapasem gotówki, pozwalającym na wykupienie kilkunastu minut czasu antenowego w nienajlepszych godzinach. Robot nie był aż tak naiwny by założyć, że ludzie porzucą swoje obowiązki by podziwiać jego występy, jeśli jego program będzie emitowany w środku dnia.

Czas uciekał i szansa, że uda mu się popłynąć na fali popularności wywołanej zainteresowanie mediów topniała a do chwili gdy na jego koncie pojawiło się dziesięć milionów dolarów. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że to pomyłka jednak tytuł przelewu „Na zakup czasu antenowego” nie pozostawiał miejsca na wątpliwości.

Lista znanych mu osób, które mogły dysponować podobnymi środkami była żałośnie krótka więc sądził, że namierzenie tajemniczego dobroczyńcy zajmie mu mniej niż trwa przeciętny spot reklamowy. Tymczasem matka Frisk, Hana nawet nie wiedziała o jego problemach i stanowczo zaprzeczyła jakoby miała coś wspólnego z nagłym przypływem gotówki. Z kolei dziadek dziewczynki, wedle jej słów, nie znosił sztuki a artystów uważał za darmozjadów więc na pewno nie podarowałby mu ani centa a już na pewno nie anonimowo, gdzie nie byłoby żadnego zysku dla jego kompanii.

Obawiając się iż środki mogą pochodzić z nielegalnego źródła zgłosił się na policję, gdyż kłopoty z prawem były ostatnią rzeczą jaka mogła pomóc jego karierze. Śledztwo było krótkie i zaprowadziło donikąd; pieniądze wysłano z konta założonego w banku w jednym z krajów o niewymawialnej nazwie gdzieś na końcu świata. Nie posiadając cienia dowodu, że mogło dojść do popełnienia przestępstwa organy ścigania nie zdołały nakłonić instytucji finansowej do współpracy. Wreszcie stwierdzono, że najpewniej faktycznie musi chodzić o jakiegoś milionera-ekscentryka, który miał kaprys wspomóc robota na drodze do kariery.  

Uspokojony Mettaton natychmiast wykupił najlepszy dostępny czas antenowy i z przytupem wkroczył na scenę ludzkiego show-biznesu. Pieniądze przychodziły jeszcze przez pół roku, mniej więcej do czasu aż zorientował się, że z zysków z reklam i sprzedaży gadżetów będzie go stać na samodzielne pokrycie wszystkich kosztów.   
W pewnym momencie dostrzegł, że duch-dźwiękowiec znów wpadł w depresyjny nastrój. Szczerze mówiąc, zdarzało się to dość często i należało szybko go z tego wyrwać, jeśli mieli być gotowi na wieczór.

\- Napstablook skarbie, co to za mina? - zapytał obejmując go ramieniem - Pamiętaj że gdy dziś wieczorem ludzie włączą telewizor by mnie podziwiać, będą chcieli to robić przy twojej muzyce. - powiedział kątem oka dostrzegając, że w jego stroną zmierza jego radca prawny i jeden z niewielu współpracujących z nim ludzi; Felicia Sanders. Duch widząc zbliżającą się kobietę mruknął tylko „Ok” i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Felicia kochanie, cudownie dziś wyglądasz - powiedział w nikłej nadziei na wzruszenie tej góry lodu.

\- Studio Tsuru przysłało finalną propozycję ugody - powiedziała udając, że nie dosłyszała komplementu. Panna Sanders w istocie była niemal żyjącym stereotypem prawnika; profesjonalna do bólu, o zdolności okazywania emocji na poziomie granitowego bloku.

Kiedy Mattaton zaczął występować publicznie okazało się, że ludzie są wyjątkowo wrażliwi na punkcie praw autorskich a użycie przez Alphys aparycji bohatera anime bo stworzenia jego nowego ciała było średniej dobroci pomysłem. Studio będące właścicielem rzeczonego anime wstąpiło na drogę sądową, jednak sytuacja była tak nietypowa, że prawie rok zajęło stworzenie porozumienia zadowalającego obie strony. W dużym skrócie robot miał uiszczać kwartalną opłatę za wykorzystanie wizerunku oraz określony procent zysków ze sprzedaży gadżetów do czasu gdy Alphys przebuduje jego ciało nadając mu niechroniony prawami autorskimi wygląd. Przeczytawszy uważne wręczone przez Felicię papiery wreszcie złożył podpis mając nadzieję, że to jego ostatnia przygoda z sądami z Powierzchni.

 

 

_Nowy York, dom Asgore’a_

 

Asgore troskliwie zapakował sadzonkę, odpowiednio zabezpieczając ją przed mrozem i możliwymi urazami, a następnie odstawił na bok czekając na rychłe przybycie kuriera.

Po sprzedaży swojej części skarbu kupił mały domek za miastem, którego główną zaletą była szklarnia. Przez tyle lat w Podziemiu już zapomniał ile rodzajów kwiatów rosło na Powierzchni. Tysiące gatunków, wszelkich kształtów i kolorów tylko czekające by je odkryć. Dlatego właśnie zdecydował się uczynić z sprzedaży rzadkich roślin swoje źródło utrzymania. Dzięki szklarni mógł prowadzić hodowlę przez cały rok, ale niestety musiał wykosztować się na wzmocnione szkło i zamek elektroniczny gdyż szklany budynek stanowił zbyt wielką pokusę dla lokalnych wandali.

Kiedy podpisanie traktatu z ludźmi zdjęło z niego ciężar rządzenia poczuł ulgę. Prawdopodobnie powinien się tego wstydzić, ale był królem już tak długo. Teraz, być może, uda ku się znaleźć trochę spokoju. Perspektywa wieczności byłaby znacznie przyjemniejsza, gdyby mógł spędzić ją u boku Toriel, jednak nawet teraz wydawało się to niemożliwe. Podczas spotkań ze wspólnymi przyjaciółmi, pozostali stawali na rzęsach by nie przebywali razem w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż kilka minut inaczej któreś z nich opuszczało towarzystwo szybkiej niż zakładało.

Na czas negocjacji z ludzkimi przywódcami Tori zgodziła się odwiesić na kołek topór wojenny, ale wydawało się iż jest to wszystko na co mógł liczyć.

Jeśli chodziło o ludzi to niemal nie mógł uwierzyć jak wiele pozmieniało się na Powierzchni od czasów Wielkiej Wojny, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o strukturę władzy.

Ta cała demokracja miała jeszcze mniej sensu niż z czasów przed postawieniem Bariery, kiedy ograniczała się do terenów Grecji. Sama idea by obywatele wybierali swoich przywódców nie była zła, ale obecnie do władzy dochodziły osoby, które nie miały pojęcia o sprawowaniu rządów.

Samo USA leczyło rany po rządach dwóch nieudolnych przywódców; Donalda Trumpa i Hillary Clinton (1), z czego ten pierwszy rządził aż dwie kadencje, w czasie których zmienił kraj w ksenofobiczne getto. Jego następczyni zdołała naprawić część popełnionych przez niego błędów, ale kryzys gospodarczy, gwałtownie rosnące ceny ropy i liczne afery finansowe uniemożliwiły jej wybór na kolejną kadencję.

Obecna prezydent, Danielle Rotchild wyznała mu w sekrecie, że temu krajowi nie mogło przydarzyć się nic lepszego niż powrót potworów. Dzięki magii i opartej na niej technologii miała zamiar podnieść gospodarkę z kolan by odebrać Chinom pozycję światowego mocarstwa.

Trudno było uwierzyć, że spędzili na Powierzchni już dwa lata. Ta myśl przeniosła jego uwagę na nieuchronnie zbliżające się Święta.

Rok temu Undyne nawrzeszczała na niego twierdząc, że nie może spędzić następnych pięćdziesięciu lub więcej lat na ukrywaniu się matką Frisk. Na szczęście wystarczyło mu instynktu samozachowawczego by nie stwierdzić, że to wcale nie taki zły pomysł. W każdym razie dwa tygodnie temu oznajmiła mu, że pójdzie na imprezę do Papyrusa choćby miała go związać w baleron i zawlec tam siłą. Asgore znał ją wystraczająco długo by wiedzieć, że nie blefuje

Matka Frisk traktowała go z dużą rezerwą od chwili gdy dowiedziała się co zaszło w Podziemiu i ani trochę się temu nie dziwił. Dlatego robił co mógł by trzymać się od Frisk na jak największy dystans.

Jakby tego było mało rok temu Hana wykrzyczała mu w twarz, że dziewczynka się go boi i powinni zamknąć go w więzieniu na całą wieczność za to co zrobił. Co prawda aż do tamtej pory nie zauważył nic co by na to wskazywało, ale ona była jej matką, więc na pewno wiedziała lepiej. Zresztą dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Próbował ją zabić i zrobiłby to gdyby Tori go nie powstrzymała. Kiedy publicznie przyznał się do zamordowania szóstki ludzi podświadomie liczył, że zostanie ukarany. Gdy jakiś czas później oznajmiono mu, że wszystkie sprawy zdążyły się przedawnić sam nie potrafił ocenić czy czuje ulgę czy rozgoryczenie.

Rzecz w tym, naprawdę nie wiedział czy powinien tam iść, prawie na pewno pojawi się tam również Frisk być może razem z mamą. Trudno było przewidzieć jak ich spotkanie może się skończyć, być może będzie musiał opuścić imprezę przedwcześnie albo jeszcze gorzej; Undyne nie pozwoli mu wyjść i dokończy to co zaczęła rok temu mówiąc matce Frisk co myśli o niej i jej zachowaniu.

Z drugiej strony może, powinien pójść? Miał jeszcze swój strój Mikołaja. Być może tym razem, w świątecznej atmosferze uda mu się porozmawiać z Tori ,i Haną, by raz na zawsze zakopać topór wojenny i zacząć od nowa. Prawdopodobnie były to tylko nierealistyczne mrzonki, ale perspektywa była zbyt kusząca.

W tym momencie z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk klaksonu obwieszczający przybycie kuriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Nie znoszę obojga


	4. Policjanci i złodzieje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj promocja, dwa rozdziały w cenie jednego!  
> Chciałabym byście wypowiedzieli się czy wolicie dłuższe rozdziały, ale rzadziej czy krótsze, ale częściej.

_Nowy York, Central Park_

 

Martwa nastolatka, ubrana w kostium efiej kapłanki, leżała na plecach wpatrując się w niebo szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po wielu godzinach na mrozie jej skóra zabarwiła się na kolor marmuru a ciało zdążyła pokryć cienka warstwa lodu. Twarz dziewczyny zastygła w wyrazie bólu i zdziwienia, jak gdyby śmierć dopadła ją niespodziewanie. Gdyby zmarła z jakiejkolwiek innej przyczyny nad jej ciałem unosiłaby się teraz kolorowa dusza, którą zgodnie z nowymi przepisami należało zabezpieczyć i przekazać rodzinie ofiary, jednak jej brak rozwiewał wszelkie wątpliwości co do przyczyny śmierci. Ciała znalazł spacerowicz, który zapuścił się do mniej uczęszczanej części parku.

Siedmioro dzieciaków, z czego czworo zamarzło a pozostała trójka, która miała szczęście lub nie być cieplej ubrana została odwieziona do szpitala w stanie ciężkiej hipotermii. Patrząc na ich stroje Undyne od razu odgadła iż grupa oddawała się popularnej rozrywce wśród nastoletnich magów; RPG w terenie przy użyciu prawdziwej magii. Ale dlaczego wybrali do takiej zabawy opuszczony park w środku nocy, stanowiło zagadkę. Nieopodal czerniły się resztki wypalonego ogniska, przy którym grupa zapewne miała zamiar się ogrzać. Gdyby żyli z miejsca dostaliby mandat za nielegalne zaprószenie ognia.

Tylko patrzeć jak zlecą się sępy. Dziennikarze niczego tak nie lubili jak obwiniania nowojorskiej policji o pomór wśród nastoletnich magów. Zupełnie jakby mieli do każdego jednego smarkacza przydzielić funkcjonariusza by pilnował go dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Według najnowszych statystyk, obecnie 40% magów w Nowym Yorku pomiędzy 15 a 20 rokiem życia zostało zredukowanych do roli lodówek z narządami do przeszczepów. Może brzmiało to okrutnie, ale w tym tempie niedługo wszyscy kretyni wymrą i w mieście zapanuje większy spokój.

Nawet nie drgnęła gdy Andrews zmaterializował się przy niej. Skoro przetrwała Sansa i jego „skróty” żaden kolejny farciarz, który dostał zdolność teleportacji, nie sprawi by wyskoczyła ze skarpetek. Z powodu braków w magicznym personelu władze chciały by jak najszybciej przygotowała go do zarządzania wydziałem żeby można było go wysłać do innego stanu. Niestety to, że trafił do nich tuż po przebudzeniu swojego rdzenia, zanim miał czas oswoić się ze swoją magią, wywołało u niego fobię przed Syfonem Duszy. Undyne wiedziała, że najchętniej założyłby pieczęć, ale musiała zmuszać go do używania magii. Sadyzm sadyzmem, ale nie było innego sposobu na nauczenie się kontroli nad zaklęciami. Moment gdy teleportował się po raz pierwszy stał się wydziałową legendą. Jak sam później stwierdził zaspał i choćby nie wiadomo jak się spieszył nie zdążyłby do pracy. Pamiętał tylko, że wyszedł z łazienki, potem przez chwilę zrobiło się ciemno i znalazł się na środku pomieszczenia wydziału. Ze szczoteczką w zębach, w samym ręczniku. Prawdę mówiąc mogła się spodziewać, że coś takiego nastąpi prędzej czy później. Przecież trafił tutaj po tym jak zmiótł z drogi trzydziestotonową ciężarówkę, której kierowca dostał zawału za kierownicą. Tamten mężczyzna nie przeżył, ale za to szkolny autobus, na który pędził pojazd, wyszedł z tego bez jednego zadrapania. Krótko mówiąc był jednym z wybrańców, którzy urodzili się z potężnym rdzeniem magicznym. Dlatego wolała by trenował go Sans, ale nie zanosiło się by w najbliższym czasie zamierzał ruszyć swój leniwy tyłek.

\- Właściciel baru przy wejściu do parku twierdzi, że ofiary pojawiły około dwudziestej drugiej, zwrócił na nich uwagę przez ich kostiumy. Kiedy przestali używać magii założył, że wrócili do domów, według jego zeznań to stało się tuż po drugiej w nocy.

\- Dobra, jak zwykle; poszukajcie śladów przemocy, może się przed kimś bronili i niech ktoś da znać kiedy szpital będzie miał wyniki toksykologii. I trzymajcie hieny z dala dopóki nie skończymy - wskazała na zbliżającą się parę; trzymającą mikrofon kobietę i mężczyznę z kamerą. Widać wieści szybko się rozchodziły, albo ktoś dał im cynk. Jeden z funkcjonariuszy odpowiedzialnych za trzymanie gapiów na dystans niemal w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał dziennikarkę od prześlizgnięcia się pod taśmą. Na szczęście żywe ofiary pojechały już do szpitala a ciała znajdowały się poza zasięgiem kamery.

 

                                                                                                                                         ****

_Nowy York, 1 Police Plaza_

 

\- Puszczaj ty kurwo! - takie mile słowa przywitały Undyne, gdy wróciła na posterunek. Dwóch funkcjonariuszy wprowadziło właśnie młodego ludzkiego mężczyznę. Człowiek wyglądał jakby był w amoku i zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać paskudnego rozcięcia na głowie, z którego wciąż płynęła krew. Elegancki, lekko wymięty i zakrwawiony garnitur wskazywał prawdopodobnie na pracownika korporacji. Tytanowa obroża na jego szyi od razu rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego dlaczego trafił tutaj zamiast do wydziału kryminalnego - Masz pojęcie kim ja jestem?!

\- Rusz się. - Rhonda, adresatka wcześniejszej obelgi nie wydawała się ani trochę zainteresowana możliwymi koneksjami zatrzymanego. Razem z drugim policjantem poprowadzili mężczyznę w kierunku cel. Mimo iż ich wydział oferował znaczne możliwości awansu oraz atrakcyjne warunki finansowe niewielu funkcjonariuszy było chętnych do przeniesienia. Dla niemagicznych ludzi konfrontacja z potworami i magami była po prostu zbyt nie bezpieczna, wynikało to z fizycznej natury ich ciał. Magia wody mogła utopić, elektryczna zatrzymać serce, trafił im się nawet jeden kreatywny zabójca, który skłoniwszy ofiarę do zjedzenia arbuza z pestkami za pomocą magii pobudził ich wzrost. Dlatego trafiali tu przede wszystkim uzależnieni od adrenaliny albo karierowicze dążący do zrobienia kariery za wszelką cenę.

Po kilku minutach wrócili policjanci zmachani jak konie po westernie.

‘- Kolejny spóźnialski - powiedziała Rhonda używając slangowego określenia dorosłych i nastolatków, których rdzeń magiczny nie przebudził się w ciągu roku po zniszczeniu Bariery. - Współpracownicy zeznali, że dostał wypowiedzenie z pracy i po prostu mu odbiło. Gdyby sekretarka nie przyłożyła mu lampą utopiłby swojego szefa wodą z baniaka. - tacy ludzie byli powodem, dla którego Undyne odmówiła Papyrusowi zarekomendowania go do pracy w policji. Po prostu nie mogła wyobrazić sobie wysłania go do starcia z grupą wandali czy rasistowską bojówką, których też nie brakowało. Szczególnie taki „Zakon białej lilii”, co to miała być za nazwa? Gdyby nie to, że nienawidzili potworów do cna to Undyne niechybnie posądziłaby ich o to, że konsultowali nazwę organizacji z Asgore’em. Podobno biała lilia symbolizowała czystość i właśnie taki kwiat zostawiali w miejscach swoich ataków, na widoku by mieć pewność iż nikt go nie przeoczy. Niby, że przywracali czystość ziemi. Romantycy się znaleźli. Żarty, żartami, ale lokal Grillby’ego próbowali zniszczyć już dwukrotnie, za drugim razem trafiając do szpitala z poważnymi poparzeniami. Wiele innych potworów nie miało tyle szczęścia, jak do tej pory obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych, ale ugrupowanie miało na koncie pokaźną ilość dewastacji. Zupełnie tak jakby chcieli zmusić potwory do powrotu pod ziemię, nie ryzykując przy tym długiej odsiadki. - Już wezwaliśmy do niego lekarza, jeśli nam się wykrwawi będzie mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. Jak w parku?

\- Siedmioro smarkaczy skończyło jako warzywa, będziemy musieli ustalić ich tożsamość. Zadzwonię do kryminalnego, może ktoś zgłosił zaginięcie - to mówiąc skierowała się z powrotem do gabinetu wraz z kolejną wymówką by odłożyć na bok papierkową robotę.


End file.
